


将军的新娘

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn, 双性, 小助手, 白发盾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 罗杰斯将军在温泉中对一个年轻人一见钟情，想要笼络将军的政敌把“礼物”包装好了送到将军府。





	将军的新娘

**Author's Note:**

> 盾冬无逆无拆。  
> 老盾X（已成年）小助手，中世纪AU（这点不重要），一篇没有剧情没有逻辑的PWP。双性小助手（已成年），超级污，没下限，请务必确认自己能接受再往下看。  
> OOC！

将军的新娘

 

克拉拉悻悻然离去，巴基又悄悄的看向朵萝丝。她只裹了短短的白纱，温泉水湿润之下，纱衣透明的贴在少女玲珑的身子上。巴基瞧了瞧池边座椅上的罗杰斯将军——和其他人一样腰间围了一条白毛巾，肌肉线条分明而刚毅，像山峦似的鼓起，战场上留下的疤痕像一枚枚耀眼勋章，印在结实的胸肌和腹肌上，性感得无以复加，看得巴基红了脸。  
他心里说不上什么情绪，他和朵萝丝关系不错，但出于某种私心又不希望她能成功引诱到罗杰斯将军。  
白发苍苍但威严如雄狮的男人彬彬有礼，但并不屑于看她的身体一眼，失败的少女不甘心的离去。  
巴基告诉自己这太不专业了，于是收回视线，从温泉里起身，白浴袍都湿透了，紧紧的贴着他刚刚成熟的身子，勾画出姣好的线条，半透明的湿衣也让他好看的胸膛隐约可见，两点樱红羞怯的挺立，在热气之下，原本洁白的身子泛出玫瑰色。  
自他从温泉里站起身的一刻，他就感觉到了一道视线倏地看了过来。  
他回视，只见宝座上位高权重的将军在露骨的凝视他的近乎赤裸的身体，就像用目光一遍遍抚摸暴露在外的肌肤。白发男人眉头微微皱起，威严的端坐在那里，气场令人敬畏，那道目光穿过了周围无数莺歌燕舞的美人，却单单在注视他。眼神如同战场上志在必得的城池，好像下一秒就会发动冲锋攻城略地，将他彻底占据。  
施密特穿过精心准备的各色漂亮男孩女孩，走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你走运了，小子。”

“那是谁？”史蒂夫向身边的人询问。  
“那是施密特新买进的小奴隶，歌舞艺技样样精通，身段灵活，歌喉甜美，还没在宴会上展出过。”  
听到“奴隶”一词，史蒂夫眉头轻轻一皱，仿佛陷入什么思索。  
“施密特打算作为礼物送给王公贵族，所以他们没有受到虐待，个个都是幼雏。如果将军喜欢……”  
史蒂夫没有说话，视线又不由自主的飘到了少年的身子上。这是他人生中第一次对诱惑妥协。

 

三天后，礼物被送到罗杰斯将军的宅邸。只是一个奴隶，将军府却为此举行一场简单的婚礼，然后就将小新娘送进了将军的主卧。  
卧床上坐着一个用蕾丝、珠宝和鲜花精心装饰起来的人——脱掉厚实的外袍，里面是白纱和蕾丝的结婚礼服，却故意做成了半透明的。小新娘就像是山间的精灵，站在花池中用几朵鲜花遮体，美丽胴体被层层水雾包围，朦胧之间既唾手可得又诱人探寻，比直截了当的裸露更加撩人。  
相较史蒂夫高大的身躯，他纤细苗条，腰肢不足一握，半透明的蕾丝之下，精美的宝石链在雪白的肌肤上闪动光彩。  
隔着头纱，小家伙仰起头注视他，脸蛋粉扑扑，大大的绿眼睛眨巴眨巴，然后露齿一笑。  
“嗨，老爹！”  
史蒂夫急匆匆的掀开头纱，上下打量他。  
“你还好吗，巴基？有没有受伤？他们伤害你了吗？”  
史蒂夫第一句问的不是情报，而是他的状况，巴基得意得尾巴都翘到了天上。  
“哈，你也太小瞧我了。”  
巴基跳下床，跑到桌子边，几乎是扑到了点心盘子上，抓起蛋糕就塞进嘴里。  
“见鬼的，饿死我了——嗷，还是自家蛋糕好吃。”  
一边狼吞虎咽的吃蛋糕，一边从裙底掏出一个小口袋，丢给了史蒂夫。  
将军给他倒了一杯葡萄汁，就坐下来阅读机密情报。  
罗杰斯将军最得力的助手，传奇的少年刺客，伪装成奴隶潜入施密特的宅邸，为将军刺探情报，又以这种方式全身而退。  
“多亏你演得像，我才能这么顺利被送出来——在温泉里瞧着我，像是要把我吃了。”  
史蒂夫瞧了他一眼，又立刻收回了目光。  
“那不是演技。”他低低说了一句，就继续阅读情报，像是在刻意避讳什么。  
吃饱了小家伙百无聊赖的坐在床上，注视史蒂夫聚精会神的阅读情报。  
这段时间施密特的手下天天喂给他们草药，让他们的身体越发的敏感娇嫩，这点他可不敢告诉史蒂夫。他比谁都了解，看起来彬彬有礼的罗杰斯将军，算后账的样子能吓跑恶魔。  
他今天天不亮就被捞起来梳洗打扮，洗得干干净净，泡了花瓣浴，两腿之间的花苞还涂了香脂，既敏感又湿润，让他不得不并紧了两腿，生怕有什么流下来弄脏裙子。  
他穿着半透明的束腰蕾丝纱裙，上面绣着满玫瑰藤蔓，大部分身体一览无遗，但关键部位几朵玫瑰巧妙的遮挡，纱裙外罩上了黄金宝石编成的身体链，让少年的胸部以一种女性化的方式微微鼓起。  
脚腕上还系了一颗铃铛。  
可史蒂夫没有多看一眼。  
巴基知道手里那张纸条早就看完了，可他就是不肯看自己。  
他是史蒂夫捡回来的孤儿，不但是史蒂夫事业上的搭档，生活上更是亲密无间，因而他比任何人都了解史蒂夫，史蒂夫也早就知道他身体的秘密。  
巴基不甘心被暗恋对象冷遇，干脆爬到了史蒂夫的身上，分开腿坐下。  
“我成年了，而且我们结婚了。这是新婚之夜。”  
假扮奴隶的这段时间他们教了他很多取悦男性的技巧，巴基抓着史蒂夫的手放在了自己的胸部上。  
“巴基，虽然我们结婚了，但你知道，这只是计谋的一部分，你仍然有自由选择的权利，我尊重你……”  
“你说了我能自由选择？你猜怎么着，我选择你了——更巧的是我们刚才就结婚了，省去了很多步骤。”  
他看到史蒂夫的眼睛亮了，但仍然犹疑，好像不敢相信。  
“你确信你……”  
“闭嘴史蒂夫，这是新婚之夜，你应该抓紧时间做点别的。”  
史蒂夫抱起他，把小新娘放在床上，然后放下了厚厚的帷帐——昏暗的光线和狭小的空间形成一种暧昧而隐秘的氛围。  
那双平日里温柔又沉稳的蓝色双眼，如同一望无垠的海洋，然而这是巴基第一次见到湛蓝色瞳仁燃烧起欲望——平静的海面下暗流涌动，随时都会掀起滔天巨浪。  
巴基像是被狮子盯住的小鹿，既兴奋又紧张，注视白发男人，期待看到将军在床上的样子——是像生活中那样古板绅士？是相处时那样温柔宠爱？是战场上那样霸气强势？  
史蒂夫用目光反复描摹他的身体——半透明的衣服之下，少年的身子几乎一览无遗，白皙胸部微微凸起，甜美的红樱格外诱人。男人带着茧的手过来轻轻触碰，少年微微颤抖，但没有拒绝。然后是大胆的抚摸，最后伸进衣服里揉弄。长茧的指腹捏住小巧的樱桃，反复摩擦。  
虽然努力在起初表现得游刃有余，然而开始动真格的，少年就露出了青涩的本质，那张脸上泛起潮红，胸膛起伏。  
史蒂夫手上动作不停，同时探身过来吻他，唇舌纠缠之间，他完全把少年制住在自己身下。  
巴基看着比大理石神像还要健硕的身躯，忍不住用手抚摸山峦一般的肌肉，感受手掌下的鲜活的力量。  
史蒂夫掀开他的裙子，两腿之间的花苞彻底露出来。他尝试用手指触碰，发现那处已经湿滑不已。  
他尝试探入一根手指，紧致的小洞马上就把指头吸住了，里面嫩滑而湿热，激得他热血上涌。手指抽动两下，听到了巴基的惊喘，与此同时内里流出汁液，为即将到来的入侵进行润滑，沾湿了手指。  
史蒂夫抽出手指，将他抱起来，两腿分开跨坐在自己身上。  
他被史蒂夫整个抱进怀里——就像抱一只小猫——由结实的肌肉所环绕，少年胸部完全贴在壮硕的胸肌之上，受到挤压之后像女性似的鼓起来。双腿不得不大大的分开，有硬挺的东西抵住了他完全暴露的花苞。  
史蒂夫瞧瞧白皙奶子上的粉红色乳头，因为紧张而完全挺立了起来，像两颗樱桃那样鲜红又可口，伸出舌头舔了一下。  
从未有过的感觉让小鹿不禁一哆嗦。  
他的丈夫满意的笑了，然后埋头去玩弄他敏感的乳头。  
舌头舔，舌尖打圈，嘴唇含，口腔吸，牙齿轻轻咬住拉起，立刻松开弹回去——  
陌生的感觉迅速充盈四肢百骸，巴基的身子跟着一阵阵的刺激而绷紧了，他痒得要命，不停扭来扭去，却无法舒缓，反而更加难耐，但无论怎么扭动都被两条粗壮手臂牢牢制在男人怀里。  
下面湿得一塌糊涂，随着他的扭动，柔嫩的私处不停的在器官头上磨蹭，激得将军低吼。  
史蒂夫突然发力，巴基的身子被按着往下一沉，器物钝圆的顶部破开了花苞，捅入了密道。  
浅处和深处的腺体敏感异常，全部肿胀起来，稍微一碰动身体就会颤抖不已。粗大的器官挤进去，腺体受到压迫，一时又涨又痒，令人牙根酸软。  
史蒂夫尝试律动，随之而来的是一阵有节奏的铃铛声——小新娘的身体被顶得乱颤，脚上的铃铛也跟着摇晃，伴随性爱的动作发出时而急促时而舒缓的声响。  
铃铛声清楚的昭示他以怎样的速度被史蒂夫插入，巴基脸颊发烫想要摘掉铃铛，被史蒂夫按住了。  
史蒂夫知道身体成熟了、做好了准备，开始享用猎物。  
摩擦内部的时候，巴基爽得仰起头扭动身子，抓史蒂夫的后背。  
他一边向上顶，感受小新娘敏感的内部，一边在少年的耳边吐出露骨的言辞：  
“告诉我，你的小糖果在哪里，嗯？”  
巴基瞬间羞红了脸。  
他抓住巴基的腰，又浅又温柔的的戳刺，看着少年脸颊泛起红晕，听着他低声呻吟，听着铃铛轻快的乐音，然后突然发力捅入最深处，划过一个凸起。  
那一刻巴基惊叫，纤细的身子在他怀里抖了抖。  
“是这里吗？”  
他看着少年隐忍的样子，故意用顶端来回摩擦那个小凸起。  
“这样舒服吗？”  
巴基知道史蒂夫在明知故问，只是为了欺负他，让他说出淫词秽语。  
那道在战场上沉稳的、发号施令的嗓音对他说：  
“叫出来，我要听。”  
巴基立刻咬住了嘴唇，羞得浑身通红。  
然后他听到了仿佛胜券在握的轻笑。  
“没关系，我会让你叫出来。”  
他捂住了脸，然后又被男人拿下来，反剪到了身后。他惊愕的发现自己动弹不得，两腿之间娇嫩的部位承受一次次冲击，深得他直打哆嗦。  
史蒂夫用狩猎的目光盯住他。  
“我要看你的表情。”  
然后一阵天旋地转，巴基发现自己仰躺在床上，被史蒂夫牢牢的压住，身形差异在此刻凸显得淋漓尽致——他就像一只被雄狮按住的幼鹿，两手被牵制在头顶，两腿缠在腰上，粗大的异物再一次破开他的身子，向最后一道防线挺进。  
他无比清晰的感受器官越来越深，感受到狰狞的尺寸和脉络，激出细小的哭音。铃铛急促的在耳边响个不停，既高亢又响亮，整个将军府都能听到史蒂夫是如何操他的。  
但娇嫩的甬道紧紧吸着粗暴进犯的异物，带给他全然的陌生感觉。就好像他在自己身体里发现了一个鼓鼓的蜜糖袋，史蒂夫次次都捅到它，洒出甘美至极的蜜汁。  
他吃过糖果、蛋糕，只知道嘴巴能感受甜味，却从未体验过四肢百骸都跟着一同享受的甜蜜，比进贡的糖果令人舒服一百倍、一万倍，只要一点点就甜得飘飘欲仙又销魂蚀骨。  
他看着史蒂夫的巨物小幅度但快速的进出自己的私密之处，小洞被疼爱得红彤彤，像一张贪食的小嘴，努力的张着、把送入的肉棒吸进去。  
大家伙让他越来越舒服，两只手动情的和史蒂夫十指交握，仰起头大口大口喘息。  
他看见了史蒂夫那双令人着迷的蓝眼睛，饱含火热的欲望和深沉的爱意，像无尽的大海，只为他掀起惊涛骇浪。  
他的肉体和心灵同时为他沉沦，身体和灵魂感受到了巨大的满足和快乐。  
“史蒂夫……啊……史蒂夫……”  
巴基意乱情迷的叫深爱的男人的名字，一声一声的呻吟，并不是出于痛苦。他第一次知道可以因为太舒服而发出这种声音。身体越来越敏感，随着捅入而一阵阵紧绷，体内的蜜糖口袋颤抖起来，有什么东西即将过界。  
他的嘴巴微微张开，唇瓣都在哆嗦，无措的抓住史蒂夫的胳膊，寻求安慰和爱抚。  
男人立刻发现了他的异常，一手抱住他缠绵的亲吻，给予安全感；另一手捏住挺立的乳头摩擦，下面却突然加快了速度。  
那一刻蜜糖袋在体内爆炸，炸得天翻地覆，冲击波一波一波冲上大脑，那些只要一点点就飘飘欲仙的蜜汁此刻源源不断的喷出，超越一切的甜蜜滋味令他窒息，他不能控制的尖叫着、在男人怀里浑身抽搐。  
史蒂夫抱住他，让小处子在自己怀里享受人生中第一次性高潮。  
巴基慢慢的平复呼吸，身子还在不受控制的一抖一抖。他下巴抵在史蒂夫肩上，感到下面流出了很多水，把床单都弄湿了，既满足又害羞。  
“做爱舒服么，我的小处女？”  
史蒂夫慢慢退出来，他看到那个粗大的器官昂扬挺立，脉络都鼓起来。  
史蒂夫在他的腰下垫了软枕，下半身抬高，这个角度让红嫩的花苞完全暴露出来。  
而男人下了床，站在床边，站到细长的双腿之间，逆光的黑影和居高临下的姿态带来强大的压迫感，看他的眼神像是要把他一口吞了。  
一双大手抓住他的大腿，不容反抗的向外扯开。  
巴基从灵魂深处感到紧张，又有一点兴奋，红嫩的花苞没有任何防护的暴露于进攻下，而他只能不知所措的等待脆弱的花蕾被侵犯、蹂躏。  
再次捅入身体的时候，他呼吸一滞，咬住了嘴唇。虽然顺利了很多，但这次没有怜香惜玉，就像战场行军一般挺入，很快就侵略到了最深处，碰到了什么软肉。  
巴基猛然瑟缩，尖叫起来，本能想要逃跑，却听到一声野兽般的低吼。白发男人结结实实的按住他的腰，不但不能后退，反而更方便对方挺入。  
史蒂夫的雄性本能迅速占据上风——小家伙尝起来那么美味可口，内部湿滑娇嫩，紧紧的吸住他，美妙得像是酣畅淋漓战斗之后品尝到的胜利的滋味。他渴望独占他，让纯洁的小新娘在他的床上欲仙欲死。  
“现在后悔来不及了。”  
他不能控制的抓住巴基的腰，一次次向更深处挺进，攫取尚未有人染指的果实。  
然后是疯狂的律动，不同于上次浅而温柔，这次格外猛烈，直直撞进内里深处的花心，故意在最敏感的花心冲撞、摩擦，快感像一场急行军迅速席卷少年的身体，又化成潮水迅速没顶，夺走呼吸，刚刚高潮过的甬道异常敏感，滋味尖锐又无比难耐。  
巴基抓着枕头，看着自己的双腿最大限度的打开，史蒂夫的器官狠狠进出私密的小洞，带出淫靡液体，快速的撞击声和水声刺激他的耳膜，铃铛声完全乱了套，变成激烈的调子，任何路过的人都能听到、都能明白小新娘正被狂野的蹂躏。他很快就受不住了，身子一阵阵痉挛，双腿抽动，过于猛烈的刺激让一切感官都在失控。  
“……史蒂夫，轻一点、慢点……”  
他哭着向将军求饶。  
闻言，白发男人皱着眉，吐出兽类的粗喘，胳膊上的肌肉隆起，汗水沿着线条流下来，与平日冷静自制截然相反，那双眼睛里只剩下熊熊燃烧的欲火。  
下一次撞进了宫口。  
那一刻巴基眼前有星星炸裂，哭音被卡在喉咙里，感到了一阵窒息和眩晕，他爽得不停抽搐，有什么热液不受控制的从小洞里喷出来。  
太强烈的高潮抽走了力气，让他晕乎乎的，身体软绵绵的，整个人仿佛在空中飘。  
紧接着，他被翻了过来，趴在床上，屁股被一双手抓住、抬高了，微微颤抖的小洞再一次被塞得满满的。  
巴基迷迷糊糊的想着：他已经到了两次，而他的新婚丈夫还没有享受到高潮。  
他的小洞已经麻了，但还是把腿开得更大，屁股翘起来，努力配合史蒂夫的动作，全心全意的希望史蒂夫也能在自己身上得到相同的快乐。  
史蒂夫的身体压下来，前胸贴在他的后背，把整个人都压在了身下，身形差异让他的头顶只能贴到史蒂夫的下巴。  
他听到男人沙哑的嗓音：  
“你值得奖励，小家伙。”  
他感到长茧的手指摸到了他们结合的部分，在洞口周围轻柔打圈，巴基品尝到了难以言喻的麻痒，原本麻木的神经迅速在刺激下苏醒，巴基叹息着呻吟，毫不怀疑自己能被这样摸得再次高潮。  
正在他牙根酸软、享受着刺激，那几根手指却离开了穴口，不等他遗憾，就准确的摸到了花蒂。  
几百倍几千倍的快感汹涌的拍过来。  
他尖叫了。  
与此同时，体内的巨物凶狠的撞击敏感的宫口。  
欢愉在身体里剧烈的蒸腾，就像骤然腾空升入万里云霄，又瞬间从银河跌落。恍惚间他听到了低沉的咆哮，感觉到液体一股股射进子宫里。

 

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，看到床的另一边已经空了，他的小新娘只穿一条围裙，坐在桌子旁边。  
桌子上有一盘太阳蛋，煎得火候适中，正是他最喜欢的那种。  
“早上好。”巴基对他笑。  
“这是你做的？”  
巴基点点头。  
史蒂夫盯着他不放，抬起一边的眉毛。  
“就穿这个去了厨房？”  
“你猜呢。”  
罗杰斯将军从床上坐起来，赤身裸体的向他走去。  
“我猜——我的小新娘要被打屁股了。”

END


End file.
